


Again and Again

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Garnet giving advice, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Pearl discovered over time, human emotions were stupid. Their lives were stupidly short, and their ways of dealing with concepts were idiotic. With that said, she hated herself for how she had been reacting lately to discovering the fact that she had a crush. No, okay, a crush was the wrong word, from her understanding of things. Crush meant that she had been dealing with it for a little while and could get over it and move on. It had been months, and she still wasn’t over it. No, from what she could tell, she was head over heels in love with Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

As Pearl discovered over time, human emotions were stupid. Their lives were stupidly short, and their ways of dealing with concepts were idiotic. With that said, she hated herself for how she had been reacting lately to discovering the fact that she had a crush. No, okay, a crush was the wrong word, from her understanding of things. Crush meant that she had been dealing with it for a little while and could get over it and move on. It had been months, and she still wasn’t over it. No, from what she could tell, she was head over heels in love with Peridot.

She had been running from the idea for what felt like forever. What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t very well admit to the others that she liked their prisoner- no, loved even. They wouldn’t understand, she was sure of it. Pearl didn’t even really understand it herself, being in love with the other just didn’t make sense. Sure, Peri was smart and knew so much more than she did anymore about the stars she missed so much, and she was pretty, and she had her own brand of snark that she missed when she was away from her for too long, but that was no reason to love her. Was it?

Pacing across the water, her mind raced. She had to do something about the situation, because she couldn’t go on loving her, and it was stupid to think that she could just ignore her feelings for thousands of years _again_ because that hadn’t been a good decision with Rose, and with Peridot she would just end up getting hurt again. What could she do about it though? She couldn’t just confess, because what would the team think?

As she began worrying herself into a frenzy, approaching footsteps snapped her free from her thoughts. She glanced around and realised she had almost feel from her waterfall into Amethyst’s room so far down below. Three more steps, and she would have. Turning, she came to face the Crystal Gems leader, and her heart almost skipped a beat. Garnet never came in her room unless circumstances called for it, and her unneeded breath was suddenly hard to catch as the other came closer.

“Garnet, what’s wrong? Did something happen with Steven? Is there an important mission, or-”

“Pearl.”

“-did you need me for something specific? Is there something wrong with the other gems? I mean, you never come in my room unless-”

“ _Pearl_.”

“-incredibly important, and I hope it’s nothing too serious. We shouldn’t be wasting time here if it’s so important that you had to come and get me-”

“ _Pearl!_ ” The raised voice snapped her mouth shut and she froze, staring at the fusion gem. After a moment, she looked to the ground, and Garnet sighed. “Sorry, but I needed you to stop.”

She felt herself nodding, swallowing dryly before looking back up at the other . “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble off like that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Why did you come here anyways? Not that I mind, really, I was just wondering if there was a specific reason or if you were just coming by for a social visit of sorts. I wasn’t expecting you, in any case.”

“We need to talk.” Ice ran through her viens at that comment, and her breathing stopped for a split second, terrified as Pearl was. What was it? Had she done something wrong? Garnet knew, didn’t she? Oh god, she did, that’s why she was here, to kick her off the team. She was no longer going to be a Crystal Gem. For all she knew, she might not even have a phsyical form when Garnet was done with her. She could easily decided that Pearl no longer needed one.

“Er… Sure, what about?” Her fingers interlaced before her, curling against each other. It was always a way to fight against her growing nerves. Either that, or holding onto Garnet’s arm if she was close enough, and the situation was against such an action. Garnet didn’t seem to notice her hands, or if she did she didn’t say anything.

“I’ve noticed a few things as of late regarding you and the prisoner.” Pearl let out an undignified squawk at that, but Garnet raised a hand to stop her response before she continued. “I would like to point out that I know you, I know love, and I know love takes time. However, I also know your record. Please take your time if you’re going to attempt anything. I see many futures where you don’t, and few where you do. If you do, I’ll support you. If not, I’m still here to support you.”

“I…” She paused, glanced to the side, and closed her eyes tightly. Of course, Garnet had seen it. The fusion had probably known for months. She took a couple deep breaths, letting her hands drop before she looked back at the other. “Thank you, Garnet, for coming to talk to me. It means a lot. I… I suppose I will go talk to her, if only because I can’t keep torturing myself like this. Not again anyways.”

“That’s my girl.” A smile danced across her lips and she noticed Garnet slightly return it, easing some of the turmoil burning inside her so easily. It was still slowly consuming her from the inside out, but not as bad now.

“So.. Erm, where is the other gem at?” The message went between them easily enough and Garnet waved a hand towards the exit.

“With Steven on the beach.” A nod and a smile was enough to communicate her thanks as she slowly departed her room, graceful as she could be. She hardly noticed the grin Garnet wore, so caught up in her own thoughts as she was. The only thought that passed through her head then stayed and rebounded through her skull with each step. How in the world was she even supposed to tell her?


End file.
